


starlight

by moonlight_writes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, all that cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_writes/pseuds/moonlight_writes
Summary: When Deacon confessed, it was nearing midnight and the stars were the brightest they've ever been.





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> [here's a little Deacon fic i thought up while playing the game the other day while looking at the in-game sky... as you do while playing a post apocalyptic video game...]

* * *

 

_When Deacon confessed, it was nearing midnight and the stars were the brightest they've ever been._

 

* * *

 

The two of them had gotten back from a week long trip around the Commonwealth that morning and neither of them would be embarrassed to admit that they slept almost as soon as they got into Jonas' pre-war home; Deacon promptly crashed on the old but still somewhat comfortable couch as soon as they entered the front door, while Jonas managed to make it to his bedroom and onto the bed.

By the time they both had woken up, it was around ten o'clock at night. Jonas had been the first to awake, black hair sticking up in all directions and lines imprinted on the right side of his face from him using his arm as a pillow. He was briefly confused as to what day it was but a quick glance at his pip-boy answered that question.

After he had taken a few minutes to fully wake up, he forced himself to crawl out of his comfortable bed and before he went into the living room, he stopped by Shaun's room and peaked inside. The small boy was curled up in his bed, surrounded by different stuffed animals **(** _some of which Jonas had gotten from Nuka World_ **)** and Dogmeat lay at the foot of the bed. Both of them were asleep and Jonas frowned faintly; he hadn't greeted his son when he got home.

Jonas stepped further into the bedroom, walking as quietly as he could, and he knelt down at the side of the bed, resting a gentle hand on the boy's dark hair. He brushed the strands back before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the small synth's forehead, a soft sight leaving through Jonas' nose. As he pulled back, Shaun stirred and opened his eyes the slightest bit, showing his dark blue irises. "...Dad?" He mumbled, his eyes fluttering. Jonas gave him a small smile, reaching to tuck his son in. "Sorry for waking you, bud. Go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

The boy barely got a full nod in before he was out cold.

Jonas stood to his feet and walked back out into the hallway, giving Dogmeat a scratch on the head as he passed. The pre-war soldier shuffled down the hallway and into the living room, his eyes almost immediately landing on Deacon's sleeping form on the couch. He's lying on his back, one arm tucked under the back of his head while the other was across his stomach. Jonas never understood how the guy could sleep with those sunglasses on...

Turning around, Jonas went back to his bedroom and grabbed one of the blankets on his bed, his mouth stretching open with a small yawn. He shuffled back down the hallway and covered Deacon with the blanket, knowing the man sometimes had a habit of getting cold rather quickly, before he walked across the room to the kitchen.

He dug through his pockets to find the lighter he kept on his person at all times and flicked it open, igniting the small flame. He held it over the candles he had set up on the island counter and soon the room was lit with a dim orange light; not bright enough to wake Deacon up but still bright enough to allow Jonas to see what he was doing.

 

* * *

 

Deacon had woken up only an hour later due to the smell of whatever Jonas was cooking. A small groan left the Railroad agents throat as he stretched his limbs out, his back arching for a few seconds before he relaxed once more. As he rubbed his bleary eyes under his sunglasses, a faint sizzling noise met his ears and he forced himself to sit up, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

He turned his head in the direction of the kitchen to see Jonas standing at the island, cutting up some sort of... green vegetable? Deacon wasn't sure what it was. 

As he stood to his feet, Jonas caught sight of the movement and lifted his head, his lips turning up into a small smile. "Hey." His voice was light as he chopped up the odd vegetable (Deacon wasn't even sure if it was a vegetable). Deacon made a small noise as his own greeting, his hand reaching up to rub at his head. His hair was beginning to grow back but he found himself not caring too much about it at that moment. His attention was solely on whatever Jonas was cooking.

Jonas sent a quick glance to the pan that was sitting on the stove **(** _Jonas had somehow modified it to work_ **)** and he made a small "oh" sound, blindly reaching for a metal spatula resting on the counter top. He moved to stand in front of the stove and carefully transferred whatever was in the pan onto a plate. Jonas hummed quietly, **(** _it was always the same song, one that Deacon could never recognize_ **)** walking back over to the island where Deacon had taken a seat on one of the two stools. 

After he had poured the other half of the mirelurk egg mixture into the oil-covered pan, he put a few little... crunchy-looking things onto the plate as well, and some of the odd green stuff on top of the omelet before he held out the food for Deacon to take. Deacon did so without protest. He was starving. "Thanks, Dove." He said, the other mans codename falling from his lips with ease. He rarely ever called Jonas by his actual name; it's always 'Dove' or 'Jay'. Jonas never really seemed to mind, either.

Jonas simply responded with a wink and one of his signature smirks and Deacon looked down at his food, subtly hiding his reddening cheeks. He picked up the fork that was handed to him with the plate and cut into the omelet, surprised to find cheese on the inside. Scooping the food into his mouth, Deacon could only mutter two words through his chewing. "Holy shit..."

"Thank you." Jonas said over his shoulder and Deacon rolled his eyes halfheartedly; _cocky son of a bitch_.

Within twenty minutes, both of the men had finished their **(** _very late_ **)** dinner and soon found themselves outside, each of them holding a semi-cold beer. The streets were empty and silent (except for the quiet chatter of the guards and the faint sound of generators) and the small town was illuminated by the full moon that was positioned high in the sky.

"I just can't believe you stalked me-" --"I didn't _stalk_ you; I _followed you without your knowledge_ -" -- "That's called _stalking_ , Deacon."

The smile Deacon had been fighting off finally made itself evident and Jonas grinned as well, a laugh leaving the both of them. 

"However," Jonas started, holding up a finger. "I will admit that it was mildly impressive how dedicated you were." He continued and Deacon gave a faint but smug smile. "It's only natural to be impressed."

Jonas snorted, his hand raising the bottle up to his lips. Deacon glanced at him subtly **(** _god, he hoped he was being subtle_ **)** , his sunglasses hiding the, rather obvious, emotions in his eyes. That was one of the reasons he wore them, after all; his eyes were an open book.

His gaze ran over the side of Jonas' face, starting at the jet black hair. It was still a mess from the near-thirteen hours of sleep they both had, the ends curling upwards in some places. The plain black earring  **(** _only one remained; the right one. The other had been lost during a fight_ **)**  Jonas wore glinted the slightest in the moonlight as he tilted his head back to look at the sky. "...One good thing about the end of the world is that there's no light pollution," Jonas murmured quietly. He'd always had an odd adoration for space that Deacon never quite understood. But it made Jonas happy so Deacon was more than glad to sit through the soldiers many rants about the different planets, galaxies and constellations.

 

* * *

 

The two soon found themselves at one of Deacon's old hideouts, the one near vault 111, and sat themselves just outside of the makeshift shelter, their backs resting against the itchy bark of a tree. Shoulder to shoulder, the two settled in their spots and fell into a comfortable silence. 

Although, the silence didn't last for long as Jonas began pointing out different constellations, explaining what they were called and their meanings.

Deacon listened closely to each and every word, their beer bottles getting emptier as the minutes passed. He couldn't really see many of the constellations Jonas was pointing out **(** _there were a lot of stars. how was he supposed to know which bunch the guy was pointing at?_ **)** but he nodded along anyway. He had begun to find the stories interesting... and he just liked listening to Jonas talk.

Jonas pointed to another set of stars after a couple of minutes of searching but Deacon hadn't been paying attention, as his gaze had moved from the starry sky and instead, went back to looking at the 236 **(** _26, without the added years_ **)** year old man. He watched Jonas move his hands about as he talked about "Orion", explaining the story like he was reading it from a book. Deacon's grip around the neck of the near-empty beer bottle tightened, his mouth opening as he readied himself to speak.

"That one is Andromeda-"

"I love you."

The words came out as a whisper and Deacon swore his heart dropped to his stomach. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he stumbled over his words. "I-Is 'love' too strong of a word? It is, isn't it? Sorry, how 'bout this," He paused for a moment to clear his throat, almost comically. "I have-"

He's cut off by something pressing against his lips.

Deacon's mind raced wildly, his breath hitching in his throat. What was-

Oh

_Oh._

Jonas pulled back to look at Deacon, his green eyes watching him with an amused gaze. The corners of his lips twitched slightly as he held back a smile. "Are you okay, Deeks?"

A few seconds of silence passed before Deacon cleared his throat, his hand raising to sheepishly rub at the back of his neck. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm good. Great even. Never better." He nodded, lifting one corner of his mouth in a half-smile and Jonas huffed out a laugh. "Alright... good talk."

Deacon eyed him for a moment before turning his attention back to the bright stars. "Yeah, good talk."


End file.
